


[podfic] find all the barriers within

by reena_jenkins, sheafrotherdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Family History, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: Stiles keeps asking about Derek's family; Derek shares what he can, as he can.





	[podfic] find all the barriers within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [find all the barriers within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962201) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, Family History, Grief/Mourning, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:04:48  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_find%20all%20the%20barriers%20within_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0788.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
